Super Human!
by Imagionist
Summary: What if Tsukune didn't need to turn into a ghoul or a vampire to have super abilities? What if he already has them? Updated Chapter 1!


**Hey guys! Its Imagionist! I thought about this story for a while and have just decided to write it! So tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series

* * *

**Super Human!**

"Mr. Aono?" Mrs. Nekonome called out to the only human in school.

"Here!" Tsukune called out after waking from a daydream. The ever so enthusiastic Mrs. Nekonome smiled on the completion of her roll, "Okay students!, I have an announcement!"

She waited for the class to settle down, "This year we have decided to allow students to compete in a martial arts tournament!"

The class then erupted with conversation.

Tsukune turned to get a glance at Moka. He swore he saw Moka's rosary flash red for a split second.

"Did you hear that?" One guy asked his friend.

"Yeah! I cant wait to show that Tsukune guy what he gets for stealing the hottest girls in school!" another replied.

In fact now that guy mentioned it, most of the guys in his class were giving him the death glare. Tsukune paled a little. There was no way as a human he could take on monsters if he signed up.

"Tsukune" some one called him.

Tsukune turned to see Ruby at the door. She turned from him to the teacher, "Excuse me. I need Tsukune to come with me."

Tsukune got up from his desk and made a motion towards her.

"Oh Tsukune, you will need to take your stuff with you."

Tsukune picked up his bag and headed behind Ruby.

"So Ruby what's going on?" Tsukune asked walking beside Ruby down the halls.

"The Director wanted to see you."

"Why? What did I do?"

She stopped in front of his office door, "He didn't tell me. I guess you'll have to find out for your self."

She opened the door and motioned for Tsukune to walk in. When he did, the closed behind him. The Director sat in a chair behind his desk.

"Tsukune Aono, I am glad to finally meet you."

Tsukune looked the man over. He wore white robes and a hood. He could not see the man's face due to the fact that a shadow was hiding it. In fact he could only see his yellow glowing eyes.

The Director smiled as the human looked around the room in silent awe before saying, "It must be strange to you still, isn't it?"

Tsukune's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?"

The director smiled, "I mean you being the first human to attend this school full of monsters."

"How did you find out?" Tsukune asked completely shocked.

The director leaned back a little in his chair, "Oh believe me Mr. Aono. I know more about you than you know about your self."

Tsukune remained silent. The Director took this as permission to explain, "As you know Tsukune we have a secret barrier that protects the school. You also found out on your first day that humans that try to get through the barrier are killed instantly. Have you ever wondered why you haven died yet?"

Tsukune reflected this in his thoughts, "I wondered why a few times but shrugged it off. Why?"

The Director put all of the legs of his chair on the floor, "Why? Its simple. It's because you're not a normal human Tsukune."

Tsukune responded with an intelligent, "What?"

"I've bet you have wondered as well on how humans can keep us monsters out of your world."

Tsukune nodded, "What are you saying sir? That I am the reason?"

"Yes, you are of the types of human that can perform feats that no normal human can…I believe you humans call it having super powers" the Director smiled at the dumbstruck teenager. "Or a Super Human."

"If I am a super human then why haven't I performed anything special yet?"

The Director did not respond. He only stood up and walked over to Tsukune. Tsukune also remained silent as the dark lord waved a hand over Tsukune's head.

All of the sudden Tsukune felt something in his body surge. Blue light filled the room encasing Tsukune. When the light vanished. Tsukune looked at his hands. Nothing appeared to change.

"What happened sir?"

The Director chucked at the teenager's ignorance. He threw a mental bar at Tsukune, "Bend it."

Tsukune did as he was told and the rod bent as easily as bending a paper clip. "Whoa! How could I have forgotten this!"

The Director waved his hand a second time, making Tsukune's eyes dilate. Tsukune was then filled with lost memories of his past. He saw his parents standing in a room with the Director when he was a boy. They were talking about how they wanted their son to be normal. He watched as the Director towered over him and waved a hand over him and then things going blank.

Tsukune eyes went back to normal, " So that's what happened."

He had always thought he had some type of accident that made him forget his childhood. When ever he tried to reflect on it his mind wouldn't seem to conjure up an image.

"Yes, now you may go Mr. Aono" the Director said turning back to his desk. Tsukune headed for the door.

"Oh and Mr. Aono?" the Director called.

Tsukune stopped at the door and turned, "Sir?"

"Consider joining the tournament. I will be cheering you on."

"Thank you sir" Tsukune replied then headed out the door. 'Looks like I will be joining in the tournament after all' Tsukune thought walking away to his dorm.

Transition

"¡RING!" boomed his alarm clock.

With a sigh he pulled his arm out from his covers and slapped the snooze button. After letting his arm fall to his bed, Tsukune laid where he was until he had the energy to move. He pulled himself up and walked to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the mirror.

"whoa" he said aloud as he flexed his right bicep while looking at the mirror. He had become ripped since his powers were unlocked. He also looked a bit taller too. To him that was a good bonus. He walked over to his closet and put on his uniform. His uniform covered his new body, making him look the same before the change.

After straightening his tie, Tsukune headed out the door. Today was a new day. A new day with a new look and abilities. Today was the day he was going to sign up for the tournament.

He saw Moka and Kurumu further up the walkway, "Hey Moka, Kurumu, wait up!"

The girls turned to see Tsukune walk up to them.

"Hey Tsukune!" They replied to the human.

"Did you girls sign up for the girls division in the tournament?"

"You bet!" Kurumu said closing a fist.

Tsukune then turned to Moka."Well the other me is," Moka said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see what you ladies can do!"

The girls both blushed at the comment.

"Tsukune are you going to be in the tournament?" Moka asked.

"Well I-" Tsukune started.

"Of course not! He would get killed!" Kurumu answered for him.

"Oh! That's right! Sorry Tsukune! I forgot you were human!" Moka replied.

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

Tsukune checked his phone for the time and started to walk again, "Come on, Lets go to class."

Transition

The bell rang in the famous class of 103.

"Okay class that will be it for today! Remember that the tournament is tomorrow and that we will not be going to classes tomorrow!" Mrs. Nekonome chirped. The class cheered and walked out of the classroom.

When every one was gone Tsukune walked up to the teacher, "Mrs. Nekonome?"

The cat-like teacher looked up from her desk, "Yes, Mr. Aono?"

"I was wondering if you could keep what I am about to ask between the two of us."

"Okay and what that might be?" the teacher asked paying more attention.

"I want you sign me up for the tournament."

The teacher gave a sigh of relief and smiled, " Oh is that all? Sure! I won't tell anybody if that is what you want!"

Tsukune smiled she obviously didn't know he was a human, so he was safe.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nekonome! I knew I could count on you!" Tsukune said leaving the classroom.

'Now I guess all I have to do is train now' he thought walking.

'I need to make sure no one follows me, especially Mizore.'

He shuddered at the thought of her stalking him all the time. Tsukune shook his head and pushed his mind to come up with a perfect spot to train.

'I got it! The park downtown in the human world! Nobody goes downtown to begin with and the park is hidden!'

Still walking Tsukune frowned, ''Now how am I going to get there with out the girls following me.'

Tsukune smiled, 'I got it.'

Transition

Tsukune got off the bus from the human world and started walking back after training all night. He had previously trained before his memory was wiped so he had picked up on the same high-speed spot as last time.

Tsukune looked up. The sun was rising and he had not gotten any sleep. "Great" he said aloud. He cut through the graveyard and though the front gate. When he finally reached his dorm and his bed he collapsed. Sleep set in immediately.

To him what seem only moments later his alarm rang. Forgetting about his new strength, the irritated Tsukune smashed it. The sudden loud crash woke him up in an instant. He got up and cleaned up the remains of his alarm. After cleaning himself up, Tsukune closed his dorm door behind him. When Tsukune turned to lock the door, he was met by a note taped to the door. He ripped the note off of the door and read the note, "Dear Tsukune, wish us luck before the tournament at the club house at 1:00."

Tsukune checked his phone. It was 12:42. 'I have got time,' Tsukune thought. He had thought for sure that he was going to sleep in and not have any time to prepare for the tournament. He had made his way to the clubhouse to see Moka, Kurumu, Gin, Ruby, Mizore, and Yukuri all hanging around the club table.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Tsukune. Their faces lit up as usual.

"Hey Tsukune!" Yukari yelled, running at him to give him a hug.

"Hey Yukuri! Nice to see you."

Tsukune looked up to see the to biggest girls in his life, Moka and Kurumu.

"Hey Moka and Kurumu! What's going on?" Tsukune asked, pulling a chair for himself.

"We are waiting for the girls to be called to the stadium" Kurumu explained.

"Tsukune, since the girls go first…can I sit with you after the woman's tournament?" Moka asked slightly red.

Right before Tsukune could answer a voice from a loud speaker called, ALL GIRLS COMPETING FOR THE WOMAN'S FIGHTING TOURNAMENT PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM!"

The girls stood up along with everyone else. "Come on guys lets walk the ladies to the Stadium" said the werewolf, Gin.

"Wait a sec-oww!" Tsukune yelped. Gin elbowed Tsukune in the ribs, "Hurry up man. I want to snap some pics of some babes. "

"Alright alright. Come on guys," Tsukune gave in rubbing his ribs.

Transition

The stadium was huge. Apparently the school used parents to help conjure up the stadium. After the gang had dropped off Moka and Kurumu at the Eastern Gate, where all of the competitors go to wait to compete, they were assigned the impossible task of finding seats for everyone. "Man were are not having any luck are we!" Gin said in frustration after finding no seats.

Tsukune, tuning out the werewolf, looked past Gin's shoulder as he was talking and saw an empty row of seats that could fit the whole gang.

"Hey guys I found a row!" everyone turned and headed over to the row Tsukune pointed to. They all piled in the row excitedly. When they all filed in, Tsukune cursed himself for miscounting the seats in the row. With odds against him, he was left without a seat. Everyone gave a look of sorrow for Tsukune. "Don't worry guys! I'll find another seat some where!"

He walked off looking for a seat. After looking for what seemed liked ages, he finally found one seat on the other side of the stadium with a mid distance view from the ring. Tsukune sat down, ready to watch the girls fight.

After twelve minutes of waiting for the event to start, an announcer walked in the center of the ring, "GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER YOKAI MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! IN THIS TOURNAMENT YOU WILL SEE MONSTERS FIGHT FOR GLORY AND FAME! THE TOURNAMENT IS DIVDED UP INTO TWO COMPETITIONS! THERE WILL BE THE WOMEN'S AND THEN THE MEN'S! AND THE RULES MY PEOPLE ARE SIMPLE! IF YOU FALL OUT OF THE RING, GET KNOCKED OUT, OR GIVE UP! YOU LOSE! IF YOU WIN YOU ADVANCE TO THE NEXT FIGHT!"

Tsukine couldn't see the announcer now. Everyone was on there feet screaming at the top of their lungs. "ALRIGHT NOW TIME FOR OUR FIRST FIGHT! WE HAVE KURUMU! VS! KEITO!

Tsukune looked past all of the people around him and saw as the two walk up to each other and shake hands before walking to either side of the ring. The girls both got in a fighting stance. The big-mouthed announcer looked at both opponents before screaming, "ARIGHT LADIES FIGHT!"

At once both girls transformed into their monster forms. Kurumu sprouted wings and extended her claws. The boys roared in approval. Tsukune nearly went deaf from all of the yelling and blind from all of the camera flashes. Keito grew 6 legs and became a Jorougumo. (giant spider)

"WOOOW! LADIES AND GENTLE MAN WE HAVE A BATTLE BETWEEN TWO B-CLASSES!"

Everyone cheered as the two sprang at each other and were fighting with intensity. Keito shot web for Kurumu's wings, but Kurumu ducked and delivered a blow to her face. Keito fell back and recovered, springing at Kurumu with a sidekick to her torso. Kurumu caught the attack and threw another punch at Keito's face. Keito dodged then created a rope of web, sticking it to Kurumu, and slamming her to the ground. On the floor, Kurumu let out a growl and pulled the rope of web toward her, bringing Keito. Kieto had no chance in dodging the kick that Kurumu gave. Keito flew off of the ring, losing the match.

"AMAZING! THE WINNER OF THR MATCH IS THE BEAUTIFUL KURUMU!"

The crowd roared as Kurumu put up an arm in victory.

Transition

The tournament was very entertaining. Kurumu fought amazing throughout the entire tournament, but then Inner Moka cleaned up house with her in the finals.

As soon as the Women's tournament as finished, checked the time. It was time for him to start heading down to the Eastern Gate and get ready to compete.

Transition

Tsukune walked up to the competitor's area. Every one was crowding the coordinator's table trying to check in. Tsukune waited a bit before he made his way to the table. The coordinator looked up, "Name?"

"Tsukune Aono."

The coordinator flipped some papers on his clipboard, "Ah, Aono….you are fight 15."

"Thank you sir," Tsukune said turning for the locker room.

Magic can do a lot of things including make a professional locker room. He walked over to the locker with his name written on it. The locker had his clothes hanging on the rack and his shoes on the bench under it. Tsukune changed into a black tank, some black gym shorts, and tightened some black Reeboks on his feet. Tsukune sat down and meditated. He needed to kill time while he waited for his fight number to be called, so there's nothing like practicing before the fight.

Transition

Moka had just gotten out of the Eastern Gate and was headed over to the Western gate to find the gang. After a bit of looking she saw a golden washtub fall out of nowhere and hit some one. She headed over there to see Gin holding his head while everyone laughed.

"Hey, guys!" she said glad to see her friends.

She got the usual "Hey Moka!", but not the usual embarrassed "Moka." from Tsukune.

"Hey where is Tsukune?" Moka asked looking down the row.

Yukuri piped up, "We didn't have enough seats, so he said he would find another one."

Moka smiled, that was the guy she knew. He was always doing stuff for others. She looked around the stadium to see if she could find him. To her disappointment, she could not. There was just too many people in the stadium. She sat down disappointed. She was hoping to sit with him and ask how she did. Now, she had watch a bunch of guys try to fight to impress everyone alone.

The first 14 fights went exactly the same way. The students transformed into low classes at c and below. They weren't very impressive by Inner Moka's standards. One won and the next came up.

'Hopefully, there will be something to watch in the more matches to come,' Inner Moka thought.

She was right. The men's tournament was twice as large as the women's tournament, so some had to be good to watch.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE ARE MOVING TO THE NEXT MATCH!"

The crowd roared in approval while Outer Moka sighed and Inner Moka rolled her eyes.

"NOW WE HAVE FIGHTING RON OTONASHI!"

Moka have another sigh.

"AND TSUKUNE AONO!"

Everybody did a spit take in Moka's row.

"!¡!¡!WhAT!¡!¡!"

* * *

**Working on second chapter now! I am also going to be improving on this chapter since it needs some tuning! Tell me what you think so it can happen!**


End file.
